shadestar and cinderleaf
by brightheart7
Summary: shadestar and cinderleaf have defeated tigerclaw. read and find out what they do after they defeated him
1. Chapter 1

Shadestar and Cinderleaf

Chapter1

Hisses and yowls filled the moonlit sky. Tigerclaw laid there motionless in the starlit sky.

"He's dead" said Shadestar. "Come on Cinderleaf we have to go" said Shadestar again.

"Wait Shadestar, you have a nasty cut on your shoulder" said Cinderleaf. "Let me go get

some herbs" Cinderleaf said. Before Shadestar could protest Cinderleaf was off. After

Cinderleaf found the herbs and put them on Shadestar they left. "It's just you and me

Shadestar" replied Cinderleaf. "How many lives do you have now"? "I have 5 more left"

replied Shadestar. There was a silence and then Cinderleaf spoke. "Didn't Tigerclaw say

something about 4 clans west from here?" "Yeah" replied Shadestar. "Well want to take

all those little precious cats out of their territory" asked Shadestar. "Sure, but how are we

going to do that if there's only me and you" replied Cinderleaf. "Cinderleaf who just

defeated the so called powerful Tigerclaw?" asked Shadestar. "You did" replied

Cinderleaf. "Then we are fine" said Shadestar. "We will stop here for the night and have

some fresh kill" said Shadestar. Cinderleaf had caught a mouse and Shadestar had caught

a vole they were eating when Cinderleaf started to speak. "We need someone else in

Bloodclan" said Cinderleaf. "You can't keep fighting on your own, you need some one to

fight alongside with you" "Ok Cinderleaf, but where are we going to find someone who

wants to join Bloodclan" asked Shadestar? "I don't know said Cinderleaf with a yawn,

We'll find someone." For the remainder of the night Cinderleaf and Shadestar slept.

Shadestar woke up to find Cinderleaf was missing. "Cinderleaf" Shadestar kept calling

and no one came. Where was Cinderleaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadestar and Cinderleaf

Chapter 2

Shadestar heard rustling in the bushes and her fur was already up and her claws

unsheathed. "Yeah I'm sure you can join" said one of the voices. "Ok then I guess I will

go with you" said the other voice. Then Cinderleaf and another cat came out of the

bushes.

"Cinderleaf where have you been I've been looking every where for you" said

Shadestar. "Well you know how I said we needed another warrior" said Cinderleaf.

"Well I found one, his name is Seabreeze." Shadestar saw a brown tom with black wavy

stripes like the sea. He also had blue eyes. "

Nice to meet you" said Seabreeze. "You to" said Shadestar. "You know times like

these aren't going to be easy, right" asked Shadestar. "Yes I know I have been living on

my

own for a while now" replied Seabreeze. "Here Shadestar I brought you a piece of fresh

kill before we leave" said Cinderleaf. "thanks" replied Shadestar. Shadestar ate then they

all left.

"Where are we going" asked Seabreeze. "We are going to go take over the forest,

one clan at a time" replied Shadestar. Seabreeze started to laugh. "You…….. g… guys

take over the whole f…… forest" said Seabreeze still laughing. "yeah why not we killed

Tigerclaw" said Shadestar. There was a complete silence.

"You guys are the one who killed Tigerclaw" said Seabreeze. "Yes we are" said

Cinderleaf. Seabreeze started to laugh again. "you guys aren't going to face vicious clans

because you guys killed Tigerclaw, they all wanted to kill him any way, so you guys

would just be honored" said Seabreeze.

"that's a good idea we can just keep their trust for a while then take out one clan

at a time" replied Shadestar. "maybe it wasn't a bad idea to take this so called Seabreeze

along" said Cinderleaf. The three cats had just reached the border of Windclan. They all

saw the three cats walking into the clearing of the camp.

"What brings you here" hissed a big tom. "We came to spread the news of

Tigerclaw's death" replied Shadestar. "And we wanted to ask if we could stay we have

been traveling for days" said Shadestar. "anything for the cats who defeated Tigerclaw"

said the big tom. "We have them wrapped around our paws" said Cinderleaf to Shadestar.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadestar and Cinderleaf

Chapter3

Shadestar, Cinderleaf, and Seabreeze were all eating and sharing tongues. "Tomorrow

morning we all attack" stated Shadestar. "Then if we are going to attack tomorrow then

we better get some rest" said Cinderleaf.

They all went to sleep till dawn came. "Tallstar I smelt some other cats on your

territory" said Seabreeze. "Where is it you know what it's probably that Thunderclan they

think were alliances with them" said Tallstar. "Maybe it is I don't know but I will show

you where I smelt it at" said Seabreeze. "Tallstar, how many more lives do you have

left" asked Seabreeze. "I don't think I should tell you that" said Tallstar. They both

stopped. "fine I will just find out myself" retorted Seabreeze. With that Seabreeze jumped

on the leaders back and clawed at his eyes.

"I can't see" said Tallstar. "That's one life down" said Seabreeze. Then out of

nowhere Cinderleaf jumped on the leaders back and bit his throat. "and there goes

another life" said Cinderleaf. "How…..could…..y…..you" said Tallstar in his dying

gasps. "That's the leader down and Shadestar made all the other cats scamper off to

someplace.

"We stole three kits" said Shadestar as they walked into the clearing. "One for

each of us" said Cinderleaf. "Cinderleaf you can have this gray kit name him and train

him, Seabreeze you can have this gray blue kit, and I will have this white kit, we will

give them names" said Shadestar. My kits name will be Mousepaw for he is small like a

mouse" said Cinderleaf. "My kits name will be Oceanpaw because his fur looks like the

ocean" stated Seabreeze. "and my kit name will be Rabbitpaw because she is really quiet

and has fur like a rabbit" said Shadestar. "The training will start tomorrow" stated

Shadestar.


End file.
